


My Protective Prince...

by DetectiveKaoru



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bad fan, bad writer 101, chisato doesnt want her hurt, kaoru saves the day, love me some good kaochisa, not alot of it so i wanna start writing more of it, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveKaoru/pseuds/DetectiveKaoru
Summary: Waiting for Kaoru for they can go on their date, an unexpected individual decided to intervene.





	My Protective Prince...

**Author's Note:**

> My friend motivates me to write alot, and since this my favorite ship I decided to add more to the table, I hope you all enjoy.

3:00pm... 

Chisato sighed after checking her watch. She looked around at her surroundings hoping to find the person she’s supposed to meet up with. She was told to wait at the train station.

_She’s late._

Chisato wasn’t comfortable going out without a disguise. Kaoru had insisted that she didn’t need it for today. She agreed for her sake, but was really uncomfortable after all the mumbles and glances coming her way. 

She sighed once more, hoping no one would come near her. She just wanted Kaoru to get here already. Chisato had her head down staring at her shoes, still waiting for her ‘prince charming’ to get here. She laughed at the thought of that.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she heard someone walking up to her. Bringing her head up thinking it was Kaoru.

“Mou... where have you been?” 

Bringing her head up more, this was not Kaoru. She wanted to bring her head down again in hopes this stranger would go away. But couldn’t do that. She found herself not able to do the small action, responding in a polite manner.

“Oh, excuse me I thought you were someone else. Please forgive me for any unpleasant behavior.”

She finally brought her whole head up, this definitely wasn’t Kaoru. Nor what seemed to be a fan.

They spoke up.

“Oh, it’s perfectly okay.” 

“Was there anything you needed?” 

_Maybe an autograph...?_

“You’re Shirasagi Chisato, right?”

Chisato blinked, wondering if she should reveal herself or lie. Before she could, he spoke up again.

“I’m a really big fan of yours.” He started chuckling, which turned into creepy laughing, which made Chisato even more uncomfortable.

“A-ah I see. Would you like a autograph of some sort?” Hoping this would make him go away.

His laughing had stopped. It was some eerie silence between them, he kept staring at Chisato.

_I just want him to go away... Where is Kao-chan...?_

He got a bit closer to her, grabbing her arm.

“No autograph today, but I’m so grateful of meeting you today. I’ve been watching you from afar.” He responded while grabbing a lock of her hair. “Chisato-chan’s hair is so beautiful.”

Chisato took a few steps back, pushing him away gently.

"Excuse me sir, but I feel uncomfortable by that gesture. I understand you have no ill will, yet I'd like my space. I apologize."

“Really? It’s not even bad enough where it’s uncomfortable. You’re just making a big deal out of it.” He scoffed.

“I-i’m sorry just your gestures are making me uneasy. I was suppose-”

She was interrupted by his remarks.

“Listen, I’m a big fan of yours, and this isn’t how you treat your fans.”

_What was he saying?_

“I do treat my fans with respect sir, you’re just a fan who needs to learn about personal space.”

“Personal space? Chisato-chan please, you’re not smart as you appear to be.”

“Excuse me sir, do not say I’m not smart, at least i know what boundaries are. Unlike you.”

He started getting more agitated.

“I do know what boundaries are. You’re being the irresponsible one right now. You can’t even treat a fan like me with respect!” He said with rage.

"You aren't a fan. You're some obsessed guy who's harassing me and disrespecting my wishes! Please, just leave!"

Chisato's voice began to raise along with her anger, becoming done with the man's actions.

“Enough!! I know what you want .. you can't handle me. I'm too hot for you, huh? I suspected as much. You don't have to worry, my precious Chisato. I'll let you experience me at my fullest-"

He had been breathing heavily, messing with her hair.

Chisato froze, fear paralyzing her. She prayed for someone to come to her aid, trying her best not to break down then and there. She felt disgusted by his words, wishing for this torment to be over.

Before he can continue with pulling her, Kaoru firmly grabbed his arm making him let go.

“You shall do no more harm to this young lady, you got that?” She stared dead into his eyes, firmly grabbing him for he would let go of Chisato. 

Chisato held her hand across her chest, she felt very warm to her heart. The person she’s been waiting for this entire time has finally come to her aid.

“Kao-chan....” She felt safe with Kaoru beside her.

“Really?” He huffed. 

“I’m going to ask you again sir, please step away or I’ll have to get physical.”

He hesitated for a bit, but with a scoff he finally walked off.

Kaoru turned to Chisato. 

“H-hi Chii-chan. Sorry I’m late ahaha...” Kaoru uttered out.

Chisato smirked at this noticing her childish behavior, she was quivering like she had seen a ghost. She was shaking in her shoes, clinging onto Chisato.

“Kaoru, i appreciate you saving me, but you didn’t have to.” She sighed in relief. “I’m just glad the two of you didn’t get into a fight. I wouldn’t forgive myself if you were injured.”

Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks, staring into Chisato's beautiful magenta eyes. Just the thought of losing her caused her blood to boil, along with the strong feeling of sadness. Her hand caressed Chisato's cheek.

"Chii-Chan ... I love you so much .. I don't know what I would've done if that creep touched you more than he already did."

Chisato smiled.

“You really are my prince charming, Kao-chan.” She pulled her in for a hug, Kaoru returned the hug with her arms around her. She had her hands on Kaoru’s chest feeling really safe in her grasp.

Kaoru didn’t speak for a second, but spoke up.

"I’m always here for my princess.”

Chisato laughed out loud, having her hand over her mouth.

“You’re so cute Kao-chan!”

Kaoru got flustered for a minute, but warmed up to Chisato’s gentle giggles. Kaoru started laughing herself. The two finally winding down, they looked into each others gazes.

Feeling happy that the other is safe.

Chisato felt happy that Kaoru was there for her, she never wanted this moment to go away.

“I love you too Kao-chan.”

“I love you Chisato.”

The both of them hugged once more, feeling safe and secure in each others arms.


End file.
